vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wheatley
|-|Base= |-|In GLaDOS's Body= Summary Wheatley or the Intelligence Dampening Sphere is a personality core that appears in Portal 2. He was originally a core that was attached to GLaDOS that gave her an "endless stream of terrible ideas". Though he was eventually disconnected due to unknown reasons and assigned to different jobs in the facility. Prior to the events of Portal 2, Wheatley took charge of maintaining the Extended Relaxation Center - which houses test subjects in long-term cryogenic stasis before and after they are put through the testing courses. Though he wanted to escape the facility, so he gathered the help of one of the few remaining test subjects, Chell. After he and Chell went through the Aperture Science test chambers set up by GLaDOS, they confronted GLaDOS and replaced her core with Wheatley. Allowing him complete access to the entire facility and turning GLaDOS into a potato. Originally going to use it to let Chell and himself escape together, he went mad with power and kept Chell trapped in the Enrichment Center, becoming the new primary antagonist of the game. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C | Unknown physically, 9-B with explosives, 9-A with lasers Name: Wheatley, Intelligence Dampening Sphere Origin: Portal Gender: None, though referred to as Male Age: Unknown Classification: Artificial intelligence, personality core Powers and Abilities: Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Hacking, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3) | All previous, along with Technology Manipulation (Controls the entirety of the Aperture Science facility), Information Analysis, Data Manipulation, Portal Creation, Energy Projection (Can create lasers), Matter Manipulation (Can dissolve objects within the facility such as Storage Cubes), Immortality (Types 1 and 6), Poison Manipulation (Via neurotoxins), Large Size (At least Type 0, possibly Type 2 as he controls the entirety of the massive Aperture Science building), Summoning (Can spawn sentry turrets), Explosion Manipulation (Can spawn rocket sentries and bombs), Forcefield Creation (Can utilize "bomb-proof shields"), Electricity Manipulation, Physics Manipulation (Via Repulsion and Propulsion Gel), Self-Destruction, Light Manipulation (Can create hard light bridges), Clairvoyance (Has cameras all throughout the enrichment center), Enhanced Senses (All of the cameras have heat sensors attached), Gravity Manipulation (Via Excursion Funnel), Resistance to Morality Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Aperture Science technology is built to withstand temperatures of 4000 K), and Hacking. Attack Potency: Below Average Human level (Is unable to move on his own without a rail and can't attack) | Unknown physically, Wall level with explosives, Small Building level+ with lasers (Should be comparable to GLaDOS) Speed: Immobile (Is unable to move without a railing) | Virtually Immobile movement speed, Supersonic to Speed of Light attack speed with rocket turrets and lasers, respectively. Massively FTL+ reactions (Should be at least somewhat comparable to GLaDOS) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown | Wall level (Should be comparable to GLaDOS) Stamina: Limitless as an artificial intelligence Range: None, as he cannot feasibly attack in this form | Dozens of meters with weaponry, Hundreds of meters with Technological Manipulation (Has control of the whole, massive Aperture Science Enrichment Center) Standard Equipment: None notable | Sentry turrets, lasers, portals, bombs, deadly neurotoxin, among others (See a list of all known Aperture Science technology here) Intelligence: Below Average (Was specifically designed as a core to make GLaDOS dumber so she could be controlled easier. Will not be trapped in a logical paradox as he is simply too dumb to try and figure it out) Weaknesses: Not very smart Key: Base | GLaDOS's Body Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Robots Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Portal Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Hackers Category:Technology Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Data Users Category:Portal Users Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Immortals Category:Poison Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Summoners Category:Explosion Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Physics Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Light Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9